1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine which can reduce the transmission of vibration of a stator to a tub.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The drum of a washing machine treats the laundry using rotatory power generated by a motor. A stator of the motor is directly coupled to a tub, so vibration of the stator is transferred to the tub. When the washing machine is operated, noise is generated due to the vibration. In particular, the conventional washing machine is problematic in that the vibration is not reduced effectively because the stator is directly coupled to a bearing housing that is inserted into the tub and fixed thereto.